A Boys Over Bishounen Teaser Chapter By My Friend
by Mi-chan's Soundless Voice
Summary: This was just a candidate by my friend who wanted to help in my story. Although it isn't connected to the main plot, it is a teaser chapter 2. IT MIGHT URGE YOU TO SAY "Why couldn't this be the real chapter two!" Haha, enjoy this tease! I WON'T make any changes to the story though if ever you will protest to me not changing chapter 2. (Limited Time Only, will be deleted soon)


**Here is the Teaser Chapter which will not be used but published differently. ^_^ Please no complaints or what not because I have my own alternative of making my story a better one. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Zero never expected a pure blood to actually be kind to him. Just when Kaname offered a hand to help him up, it made him feel like he was near someone that cared for him. The kindness he could sense was kind of similar to Takuma's and Senri's, but there was a major difference. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Reaching out to the pure blood's hand, the silverette's eyes went wide when he felt something as their hands met. An electrical shock moved through his body and straight to his heart, making it beat rapidly. Zero looked up at the pure blood and his eyes met with slightly wide wine-colored ones.

"Ah-..?" Both gasped softly, still staring at each other's eyes widely.

Ba-thump... Ba-thump... Ba-thump...

Zero's heart was rapidly beating, a small blush came across his face as he realized what had happened.

_Th-that electrical current...is he...?_ His thoughts trailed back when he was younger. Cross said to him that when he'll continue to grow up, he'll find someone special that would love him and care for him. Zero was still 9 back then and he asked his foster father how to find this person.

_"You won't actually recognize your special someone at first. You might even come to hate each other at first sight, but you will know that person is your special one when you'll feel something electrical race through your body and to your heart when you two touch."_ Zero remembered.

The silverette, instead of taking the hand and standing up, pulled his hand away and placed it on his chest. He could clearly feel the fast beating in his chest and his blush just spread even more.

"Zero..." Kaname had felt the same electrical flow move through him and struck his heart. Right now, it was beating fast and the feeling was all too familiar to him. _I...I found him.._ It was also said to him that when one person feels that current, the person who made you feel it, is your soul mate. "Zero, you're...!" Before he could even finish his sentence, Zero suddenly ran out of the room with a very red face. _Ah...__Does he know about it as well?_

_K-kaname i-is...my special someone?! _ Zero was back in his room, he couldn't believe what happened just a few moments ago. _Wh-what the...s-so...if he's my special someone... Aaargh! I can't believe this is happening! _Zero messed his hair up as he ruffled it madly. He was trying to get his thinking straight but it always ends up to the fact of Kaname being his special someone.

"Gaah! Wh-what am I going to do?!" He shouted, tears were forming at the corners' of his eyes. _How am I supposed to face him tomorrow? What am I supposed to do?! _He still couldn't believe that a pure blood was his special someone, and a guy at that. He was so sure that he was straight. Even if he is still 12, knowledge is something he excels in but he surely did not know much about homosexuality! Not being able to stand it anymore, he ran to Senri and Takuma's door and pounded on it.

"Shiki...hic...nii-san...! Ichijo-san...hic!" He was troubling inside and he needed someone to talk to. Not too soon did the two males open the door, early enough before Kaname can exit his room to see Zero's state.

"Zero-?" Senri's eyes went wide when he was suddenly hugged by the small boy.

"Shiki-nii...hic...san...!" Zero hid his face in Senri's chest, clearly wetting it with his tears and shocking the two roommates. Takuma knelt down and patted Zero's head, his eyes were worried.

"Zero-kun, doushite? Why are you crying?" Seeing his little bishounen cry was making his heart tear into two. This kind of situation was also seen in one of his mangas but... _Now's not the time to be thinking about that!_

Right outside their room, footsteps can be heard and a strong presence can be felt by the three males. Zero scuttled away from the door and under the covers of Senri's bed as Kaname approached the door's entrance.

"Kaname-sama, good evening." Takuma greeted his child hood friend who was now standing in front of them in a quite a surprising disheveled state.

"Good evening Takuma, Shiki. May I talk to Zero?" He smiled, slightly troubled about Zero's sudden run-away. He hoped the silverette boy won't hate him for being his 'soul mate'.

"Sure, he's...right there?" Takuma pointed at the obvious bulge in his bed. "Before you go to him, if I may ask, does his crying have anything to do with you Kaname-sama?" But, the pure blood just shrugged and passed the two nobles, walking to the bed where Zero is currently hiding in.

"Zero?" Kaname called as he sat just a few inches away from Zero's blanketed form. He could see the slight shift of the cloth and he waited for Zero's response.

_Wh-why is he here?! I d-don't know what to do yet! _A few more tears dropped from his eyes before wiping them off and barely said back to the pure blood. "K-kaname...I can't talk to you...right now." His voice shook, and he hoped that the brunette didn't notice. If Zero would see Kaname's face right now, he wouldn't know what he would do, probably break down from not knowing too.

"Alright. I'll leave after I say this... I'm sorry if I startled you a while ago with _that_...please forgive me." Kaname hesitantly placed a hand on Zero's blanketed head. "Good night...Zero." The brunette leaned down and placed a small kiss atop of Zero's covered head and left without another word.

Zero had felt something touch his head, blushing and eyes widening as he realized that he was just kissed by the pure blood. His heart was pounding in his chest from the intimate action.

The two males, Senri and Takuma, had been eavesdropping in the conversation and caught a glimpse of that kiss scene. Takuma was slightly flustered while Senri's eyes were wide. Just after they made sure that Kaname was out of their range, they quickly went to Zero. They needed answers and they needed them now.

"Zero!" As soon as Senri and Takuma reached the bed Zero was in, they both threw away the blanket covering the silverette. "What was that about?!"

"Wh-what do you mean Shiki-nii-san?" Somehow, his previous tears were now gone and what graced his facial features was a confused expression at the question which was thrown at him. Zero took in Takuma's slight blush on his cheeks and Senri's accusing eyes.

"Since when did you and Kaname become..." Takuma looked away to hide his spreading blush and mumbled. "...lovey-dovey?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Hehe. That's about it. My friend couldn't think of anything else. This is Teaser Chapter 2, logging out. Haha. LOL Please REVIEW!**


End file.
